


Finite

by Darthelwig



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthelwig/pseuds/Darthelwig
Summary: Where was Vision when she needed him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers!
> 
> This is set before Cap rescues them from The Raft during Civil War.

"Finite"

 

Vision said they would protect her if people came for her. He said _he_ would protect her.

So where was he now?

Wanda blinked tired eyes, and stared at the wall opposite her in the tiny cell she could now call home. That's all she could do now. Sit and stare. She was bound in a straight jacket, collared like an animal, alone and helpless, with strangers keeping her drugged for "maximum security."

Their security, not hers. She was nothing to them. To anyone. A criminal. A weapon. Destructive. She deserved to be here. Didn't she? Everyone said so. She didn't know anymore.

God, it was so hard to keep her thoughts straight.

She had no idea where the others were, or what was happening to them. They had been split up upon arrival. She was completely isolated except for the occasional rounds made by the guards. She knew they watched her, though. The cameras were everywhere.

Where was Vision to protect her? Where were any of them?

She thought becoming part of the Avengers meant she wouldn't be alone anymore. She thought it meant they would become a sort of family. Weren't they supposed to look out for each other?

Wasn't that what family was for?

She knew she had broken the law, fighting for Cap. Fighting against the wishes of Tony Stark. Maybe that's partly why she had done it- to defy Tony. She was still having trouble getting past her disgust for him. Steve, on the other hand, had been kind to her. So she followed him.

Especially since Tony-freaking-Stark was the one who decided to put her under house arrest in the first place. In case she created another disaster. As if her just walking outside put other people's lives in jeopardy.

Where was the trust?

That's right. Tony Stark trusted no one but himself. So arrogant. So self-righteous. How dare he damn them to this place?

She gritted her teeth and tried to calm herself. Her anger was too much. She could feel it building, even through the haze of drugs. Her heart was beating faster. She knew what was coming next. She knew-

She screamed as the collar went off, falling onto her side as her body seized.

Was it seconds? Minutes? It felt like forever before the pain stopped. The sound of her own ragged breathing all that was left behind after her screams ended.

What had she been thinking about? She couldn't remember. It seemed important...

_Vision._

Vision had let them take her away. He let her go. He said he would protect her, and he let her go. He left her alone. Why didn't he save her? She thought he cared for her. Why?

Was his love really so finite?

With a tiny whimper, she squeezed her eyes shut, but the tears still came. And Vision didn't.


End file.
